This invention relates to a connector which is for use in an electric system and the like and which includes connection members adapted to be connected to each other and, in particular, to a connector of the type described wherein the connection members are mechanically coupled after a predetermined connection is obtained between the connection members.
A conventional connector of the type described generally comprises a mechanical coupling arrangement for stably maintaining a predetermined connection between first and second connection members. As will later be described with reference to the drawings, the mechanical coupling arrangement includes an engaging portion and a locking member. The engaging member is fixedly attached to the first connection member. The looking member is movably attached to the second connection member. After the predetermined connection is made between the first and the second connection members, the looking member is manually operated to be engaged with the engaging portion. Thus, a mechanical coupling is obtained between the first and the second connection members.
With the mechanical coupling arrangement of the conventional connector, however, it is necessary to manually operate the locking member in a connecting operation which completes the mechanical coupling. This results in a reduced efficiency in the connecting operation.
In addition, the mechanical coupling arrangement is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to judge whether or not the first and the second connection members are completely connected. In a case where the predetermined connection is incomplete, an automobile might suffer an interruption in an electric system due to an unanticipated disconnection between the first and the second connection members.